


Venerem Stimulat

by TheTwistedWillow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sam Ships It, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, dubcon, sex in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwistedWillow/pseuds/TheTwistedWillow
Summary: Dean spills a potion on himself and becomes sex-craved and needy. The only cure is to wait it out 48 [agonizing] hours or find someone compatible to consummate the curse away. Sam seems to think Cas is the answer and sends him to Dean.Kinda has a plot?! Mostly smut. Dubcon because of being under a spell.





	Venerem Stimulat

It is one thing to be sexually frustrated as a normal, hot-blooded person, but then add what one might call _an enchancer_ to that and it all becomes downright unbearable.

Which is why Dean is locked away in the bunker dungeon, without so much as a chair to sit on, until Sam figures out a cure for a potion that Dean accidentally spilled on himself an hour ago.

He had been looking for a book, of all things, up on a high shelf (okay, okay, he likes books, so sue ‘im) and didn't see the glass bottle sitting atop the dragon lore that caught his eye. Pulling the book also brought the baby-blue-tinted bottle with it.

It didn't shatter --because of Dean’s awesome reflexes, if he does say so himself-- but the loose cork, shrunken with age, came out. At least a quarter of the bottle spilled all over his hands and clothes.

And now Dean is pacing and running sweaty palms against his still damp, pajama-covered thighs. He gave up pounding on the door. Sam won't come back until he has answers or if he figures it is time for Dean to eat.

Dean growls in frustration. He has this muscle-jittering need that he just  has to scratch but can't reach. And blue eyes that are haunting him.

He's already tried praying in his head, almost nonstop, a silent plea for Cas to come and save him from this new kind of beast. This beast of fire and lust.

But since he won't answer Dean’s inner calls maybe it's time to raise his voice. He still believes praying is the same as begging and this time is no different but he's too desperate to realize he should care.

“Cas, c’mon! Don't ignore me. I've been tryin'... Please… I really, really need you here.”

“Need or want?” a low, reverberating voice sounds around Dean.

Dean turns to find Cas shadowed, leaning against the wall, piercing eyes fixed. “Cas, you came,” Dean says in astonishment.

But when he takes a step forward Cas moves away, inching along the wall. Dean turns where he stands, following Cas’ moves with his eyes.

“I did. You need help,” Cas says, cocking his head. “You have an aura of magic around you.”

“Yes,” Dean breathes, mesmerized by every tiny movement Cas makes. He licks his dry lips. “Sam is working on it.”

Cas stops walking. “Yes, I know. I was with him and… I agreed to come here.”

“Does that mean he has a cure? What even is this, Cas? All I feel is…” Dean’s words die and he takes another step toward Cas, who evades him.  
  
Cas removes his trenchcoat and lets it fall to a misshapen heap. He encourages Dean to finish his statement. “How does it make you feel?”

Dean licks his lips and follows the path Cas’ hands take to remove his dark suit jacket. “I feel,” Dean says just above a whisper, “really fucking turned on.”

“And what do you think will make it stop?” Cas moves to loosen his tie.

Dean clenches his jaw, his fists curled tight in frustration, eyes trained on the tie Cas is slipping off over his head. It trickles to the ground. He takes another step but Cas doesn't move away this time. Emboldened, Dean steps even closer until they're inches apart.  
  
Cas stops Dean from reaching out to touch him, however, moving away any time Dean tries. “You are not in charge of all your faculties.”

“Control, Cas. It's ‘ _not in control of your faculties_ ’.” Dean reaches out a hand again, this time to try and caress Cas’ face but Cas backs up.

Close, but far away enough to avoid Dean, Cas moves his attention to his shirt. Even as Cas unbuttons it he talks, all the while Dean whimpers deep in the back of his throat, cupping the bulge of the erection straining in his pajama bottoms.  
  
“I need you to understand this may not work. What you spilled is a magicked aphrodisiac potion. It is meant to attract you to someone that you have feelings for, so you can see why Sam repulsed you as he dragged you down here, being that he is your brother. But that is also why this may not work with me.”

Dean hops from one foot to the other. “What exactly are you saying might not work?”

Cas forgets his shirt, leaving it open, in favor of pulling his shoes off. His eyes roam from Dean’s face, down and down to where he's rubbing himself through his pants. “Consummating the spellwork, of course.”

Dean groans, annoyed that they’re still talking. “Cas, okay. Yes. I need you.”

Cas moves away again, hands hesitating over the button of his slacks. “Are you aware of what is going on? The only other option is to let it run its course, for forty-eight hours.”

“I spilled a sex potion and we have to ‘do it’ to end it or make me suffer for two fucking days. Yes, got it. Can I kiss you now?” Dean can hear the whine in his voice and is only slightly surprised by how vocal he is being right now.  
  
He makes a move toward Cas again, an almost uncontrollable urge to be in close proximity. Cas lets Dean close the distance again but still won’t let him touch. “I just want to know there is absolute consent and that you’re relatively in your right mind.”  
  
“Dude, all it did was Viagra-me to the tenth power. I’m still _me._ I just need--”  
  
“Yes, you need,” Cas says, and Dean can hear his frustration. “But do you want?”  
  
Cas slides one arm out of a dress shirt sleeve, followed by the other and Dean’s brain short circuits. He knows Cas won’t let him touch yet so he lets his eyes roam over the plains and valleys, and the dips and hills of Cas’ muscled torso.  
  
“Dean? I said that I know you have a need. I am asking if you _want me?_ ”  
  
Hungry green eyes snap up to clear cobalt. “Always.”  
  
Cas reaches out two hands to cup Dean’s jaw, fingers teasing the blunt hair behind Dean’s ears as he’s pulled into a kiss and his world as-he-knows-it implodes.  
  
Dean doesn’t know if it’s the potion, or if it’s because it is Cas whose hands are on him, but he reacts like a man starved. Cas already had his back to the wall but Dean pushes him into it, boxing him in as he licks into Cas’ mouth, sucking and biting his lips.  
  
And this powerful celestial being lets him, making melodic hums and moans, as if he’s the one under a spell that he desperately needs broken, instead of Dean.

When Dean pulls away long enough for Cas to pull Dean’s shirt up and off, he gets a good look at how debauched Cas appears, hair wild, pupils blown and gaze glossy. He decides he likes the look on him, and likes that he’s the one who put it there.  
  
Their mouths meet again, panting breaths and slips of tongue. Dean fists at the sides of the pants Cas never unbuttoned, tugging and then teasing the waistband, slipping fingers and then hands in to squeeze two tight, firm globes of flesh.  
  
“Dean,” Cas says as Dean pulls his hands out of Cas’ pants to roughly attack the button and zipper. “It is affecting me, too.” Cas steps out of his pants and then boxers while Dean looks down between them and stares.

He wasn’t expecting Cas to be hard, but he is, his cock heach and swollen and really fucking tempting... Dean quickly joins him in removing his own bottoms.

“What?” Dean says having half-listened to whatever Cas had said a moment ago. He places his hands on Cas’ waist; rubbing, feeling, sensing.  
  
“I said it is affecting me, too. I wouldn’t let you touch me because then we would share the spell.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“It seems to be working.” Cas reverses their positions, pushing Dean into the wall and pressing their hips flush, the hard line of Cas’ dick pressing against Dean’s groin and hip. Cas’ hands are all over him, pressing and kneading, his lips exploring Dean’s chest and nipples.  
  
Cas cups a hand behind one of Dean’s thighs and gidea it up, Dean hooking it around Cas' hip. It occurs to Dean in his foggy, aroused haze that dry penetration would be a bitch. “Uh, Cas, we-- who is-- we kinda need—”  
  
Cas snaps his fingers and the lube from Dean’s room appears in his hands.  
  
Dean looks at him in awe and says as much with a soft, “Awesome.”  
  
He’s distracted by Cas’ lips against his again, Cas taking Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth before sucking it in and leaving it swollen. Dean is distracted enough that he almost doesn’t notice the lube-slick fingers until they’re slipping between his ass cheeks.

”Condoms?”

”Angel.”

That’s a convenient workaround. 

One finger presses against him and slides in. Even with the initial burn he sighs in relief. Now they’re getting somewhere, and soon this overwhelming urge to fuck Cas will be dulled back down to his normal, everyday ache. Dean tightens his leg around Cas and moves his other leg out half a step to open himself up further.  
  
Cas continues to kiss and nip at Dean’s mouth, distracting him from a second finger and this time he’s so ready for it he doesn’t feel anything but a thrum of pleasure. “Another,” he mumbles against Cas’ lips, even as he fucks down on the two in him.  
  
“Greedy,” Cas mumbles back but he seems pleased.  
  
Dean isn’t a virgin to anal and is ready much quicker than he’s sure Cas realizes. His heart is already racing from adrenaline and pleasure but when Cas reaches between them and lubes himself up Dean’s heart-rate skyrockets. This is actually happening. In a dirty, cold dungeon. With an angel. With _Cas._  
  
But hell if he’s going to stop this.  
  
Their height difference is so minimal but it actually works to their advantage. Dean stays right where he is, with one leg around Cas’ hip, as Cas holds his cock steady and finds Dean’s rim.  
  
For an angel who said he doesn’t sweat he is slightly sticky with it, and there’s a tremor in his thighs and hands. Cas rests his forehead against Dean’s, pushing his cock against Dean's hole but with some restraint. So Dean takes matter into his own hands --err, ass-- and pushes down until Cas breaches him. They both exhale together.  
  
“So fucking good, Cas,” Dean murmurs, pushing his forehead harder against Cas as he’s slowly filled up. He continues to pepper Cas with encouraging words. They turn into random, quick kisses pressed all over his clammy temples and forehead.  
  
Cas rocks up into him, one arm around Dean’s waist and the other at Dean’s shoulder. Each thrust rubs Dean's back raw against the rough walls. The angle isn’t the best and they’re both growing frustrated that they’re not getting the rhythm and penetration they both want.  
  
When Cas tightens the arm around Dean's waist and lifts two fingers to Dean’s forehead he knows what is coming and braces himself. One second Dean is pushed against a dirty concrete wall and the next he is sinking into memory foam, Cas still balls-deep, rolling his hips into Dean without losing a beat.  
  
Compared to Dean's vocalizations Cas is quieter, with only deep rumbles and groans. They light a fire inside of Dean just knowing that he's the one making Cas feel inexplicably good in ways Cas most likely has never felt. Dean begs Cas to go deeper and move faster and slurs out incoherent strings of curse words. Cas’ name is like a prayer on his lips as he gets closer...  
  
He can feel Cas tense up above him, slender fingers finally slipping between them and wrapping around Dean’s cock. In two pumps Dean is coming between them and  Cas follows a second later with a deep groan, his hips stuttering as Dean feels the heat of the release fill him.   
  
Cas pulls out slowly, carefully, and rolls off of Dean. He lies on his back next to Dean, both of them trying to catch their breath and process what the fuck just happened. The potion’s effects are definitely waning. Instead of feeling anxious, Dean feels a deep-seated satisfaction.  
  
He looks over to find Cas watching him intently.  
  
“What?” Dean asks hesitatingly.   
  
“How do you feel?”  
  
“Fucking amazing," Dean says with a sigh, smiling up at the ceiling. He turns his head to look at Cas. "Yourself?”  
  
“Then you are… cured?”  
  
“Yeah, think so? I mean, I feel like my heart rate is coming down. I can think more clearly again. And I don’t want to fuck you into oblivion.” Dean chuckles “Well, I mean—”  
  
Cas sits up abruptly, cutting Dean’s words off and he moves to get off of the bed. Call it a reflex, but Dean leans over and slaps a hand on Cas’ wrist before the angel can disappear into thin air.  
  
“Where’re you going?” he asks, unable to hide his panic. He’s not sure he can handle Cas running away and avoiding him. It’s hard enough all the other times. But after this? It would be a different kind of painful. It would devastate him to his core.  
  
Haunted blue eyes look back at him and then away to the floor. “Well, if you’re done with me and no longer need me—”  
  
“What the fuck, Cas! You’re not a whore. And didn’t you say it affected you, too? You told me that this wouldn’t work unless people, you know…” The ‘L’ word gets stuck against his palate.  
  
“So you _were_ aware of everything happening,” Cas muses.  
  
“Yeah, I was. And I’m aware of how I’ve felt for a long time. I’m just sorry it took an aphrodisiac to kick my ass into gear.” Dean pulls Cas back into the bed next to him and curls up under his arm and against his side. “This ain’t a one-and-done if you don’t want it to be,” he mumbles quietly, afraid to say the words any louder for fear of rejection.  
  
He can feel Cas’ tense body relax and he smiles when Cas says a soft, “Okay.”  
  
“I’m confused about one thing, though. Sam manhandled me down to the dungeon before I could run out of the bunker. He didn’t get… he’s not out there trying to fuck someone into a cure, is he?”  
  
“You initiated the potion simply by coming into contact with it so it would give you two days to seek a compatible mate. While you and Sam do have deep, brotherly affections is it not the same as… amorous feelings... and therefore it was rendered ineffective with Sam. He'd need to draw the potion from the bottle to activate his own spell.”  
  
“So he’s..?”  
  
“Completely unaffected and unharmed. I did the research with him. He seemed to think I would be the best option in helping you, if I was willing, because we know each other. The aphrodisiac-sharing is supposed to only work between two consenting adults who feel… Well, anyway, I thought it was one-sided and that it wouldn’t work.”  
  
Dean lifts his chin, his cheek pressed against Cas’ chest. Cas is watching him cautiously, like Dean might be the one to get spooked and bolt. But what if Dean is done running from himself, from this? Potion or not, Cas is what he's wanted for years. Maybe it's time to give in...  
  
He smiles softly and rubs a reassuring hand up Cas' torso to rest against his chest. “It is definitely not one-sided.”

**Author's Note:**

> So have this idea that Sam is actually the one who planted the potion, maybe moving it from time-to-time in hopes that one day Dean would come across it. Gotta love meddling little bros!
> 
> I really, really hope you enjoyed this. Please leave me a heart and/or drop a comment! I love hearing from readers.
> 
> ~TheTwistedWillow~


End file.
